Time, Love and Tenderness Für dich würde ich
by Mi Su
Summary: ...sterben" So der ganze Titel. ^^ Wiedermal eine Piccohan, aber hier auch mit Vegoku-Anteil!! Also Shounen Ai!!! *Teil 1 UP*
1. Prolog

Titel: Time, Love and Tenderness - Für dich würde ich...sterben  
  
Teil: Prolog/?  
Autor: Ich. Mi Su  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu DB Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Fluff ; Com ; ein Hauch von Chichi-bashing  
Disclaimer: Siehe meine anderen Storys ( bin grad zu faul... )  
Pairings: Piccohan ; Vegoku  
  
Note: Der Prolog meiner ersten Wunschficcy ist da! *applaudier*  
Note 2: Am Ende steht nochmal ein Songtext, von dem ich nicht weiß,  
wer das singt. Das Lied ist einfach megagenial!  
Note 3: "Time, Love and Tenderness" scheint der Titel des Songs zu  
sein. Das englische "For you I would die" ist von Whitney  
Housten.  
Note 4: Cell ist tot, keiner unserer Freunde ist verletzt worden. ^^  
Allerdings hat Gohan seine Kräfte noch nicht ganz unter  
Kontrolle und somit ( war ja auch der Grund im Anime )  
weiterhin blonde Haare ( die kürzeren natürlich! Nicht das  
Wuschelpack! ^^ ) Ausserdem ist Gohan jetzt 12, oder wie alt  
war er, als er aus dem Raum von Zeit und Geist rauskam,   
nachdem er dort zum ersten Mal drin war? *grübel*  
Stellt euch vor, sie sind nach den drei Tagen zu Cell  
geflogen, haben ihn fix besiegt, und jetzt sind...4  
Monate vergangen und alles ist friedlich. ^^  
  
Widmung: ganz allein für Niniel ^.-  
  
  
Time, Love and Tenderness - Für dich würde ich...sterben  
  
** Prolog **  
  
  
"Piccolo!"   
  
Der Namekianer drehte sich überrascht um, als er die Stimme des Jungen   
näher rufen hörte. Und kaum hatte er Gohan erblickt, hatte dieser   
schon seine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und umarmte ihn.  
  
Piccolo schmunzelte und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Hast du dich weggeschlichen?"  
  
Gohan nickte leicht, lehnte seinen Kopf dann an Piccolo´s Schulter und   
gähnte.  
"Hm...Ich hab den ganzen Tag nur gelernt, ich hab dich vermisst..."  
Träge öffnete er seine Augen und schaute zu dem Oberteufel hinauf, der   
ihn dann kurz auf den Mund küsste und besorgt betrachtete. Gohan   
gähnte wieder und rieb sich über die Augen.  
  
"Du siehst müde aus. Du solltest mehr schlafen..." Sagte Piccolo und   
streichelte sanft über die weichen Wangen des Jungen, der leise   
seufzte und die Augen schloss.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du nicht da bist..." Flüsterte er.  
Piccolo lächelte und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, den der Kleine müde   
erwiderte.  
  
"Du schläfst mir ein..."  
"Hm..."  
  
Grinsend trug der Namekianer den Jungen in Dende´s Palast und in sein   
Zimmer. Das große Bett war sorgfältig gemacht worden, sicherlich von   
Popo.  
Gohan lag erschöpft in seinen Armen, so dass Piccolo ihn vorsichtig   
auf dem Bett absetzte und zudeckte. Etwas murmelnd kuschelte sich der   
Junge in das Kissen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.  
Piccolo saß lächelnd an der Bettkante und schaute auf den Jungen   
hinab. Seine grüne Hand zog feine Spuren auf Gohan´s Haut, was diesen   
zum Lächeln brachte.  
  
"Piccolo..."  
  
Dieser beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine   
Lippen, bevor er aufstand und aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte.  
Doch etwas zog ihn an seinem weißen Umhang zurück.  
Irritiert wandt er sich um.  
Gohan hatte eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, die sich nun in seinen   
Umhang klammerte. Seine dunklen Augen waren halb geöffnet und sahen   
den Namekianer bittend an.  
"Bleib hier..."  
  
Eine Weile starrte Piccolo seinen Gohan nachdenklich an, willigte dann   
jedoch ein. Seinen Gi, Turban und Umhang ließ er auf den Teppich   
fallen und kletterte zu dem Jungen unter die Decke, der sich gleich an   
ihn schmiegte.  
  
"Danke..." Flüsterte er und lächelte, als ihn der Schlaf endgültig   
übermannte.  
Piccolo hielt ihn in seinen Armen und strich ihm versunken über den   
Rücken. Blonde Haarsrähnen fielen dem Jungen in die Stirn und ins   
Gesicht, seine stillen Atemzüge streiften Piccolo´s Gesicht.  
Der schmale Körper lag eng an den seinen geschmiegt.  
  
Piccolo liebte diesen Jungen über alles...  
  
~*~  
  
"Kakarott, streng dich gefälligst an!!" Schrie der Prinz, als ihm der   
Son leichtfertig auswich und lächelte.  
Seit drei Stunden trainierten sie nun schon, und diese   
Unterklassenniete kämpfte weiterhin ohne echten Einsatz. Vegeta kochte   
inzwischen vor Wut.  
Wütend schleuderte einen Ki-Ball auf Goku. Und noch einen, und noch   
einen...bis er keuchend inne hielt und auf den Boden unter sich   
starrte.  
Der Rauch lichtete sich.  
Son Goku stand immer noch lächelnd am selben Fleck, wie vor wenigen   
Sekunden.  
  
"KAKAROTT, HÖR AUF MICH ZU VERARSCHEN!!" Ein gelbes Energiefeld   
bildete sich um Vegeta und ließ ihn zum Super-Saiyajin werden.  
"Kämpfe!!"  
  
Er stürzte zu ihm hinunter und wollte gerade einen kräftigen Schlag   
verpassen, als sich Goku auflöste und sich plötzlich zwei Arme von   
hinten um den Prinzen schlangen.  
  
"Was ist denn heute los mit dir, Geta-chan?" Fragte eine leise Stimme   
nahe Vegeta´s Ohr und ließ diesen erzittern.  
Er knurrte.  
"Lass mich LOS!!" Mit einem Ki-Blast stoß er Goku gegen die nächste   
Felswand und flog grummend auf ihn zu.  
  
Goku regte sich in dem Steinhaufen und setzte sich auf. Als er Vegeta   
vor sich stehen sah, die Arme vor sich verschränkt, grinste er ihn an   
und klopfte auf einen Stein neben sich.  
"Setz dich."   
  
Doch Vegeta schnaubte nur verächtlich und wandt ihm den Rücken zu.  
Goku blinzelte und stand auf.  
"Geta-chan?"  
  
Er bekam ein tiefes Knurren zur Antwort.  
  
Lachend umarmte er den zornigen Prinzen und drückte dessen Rücken fest   
an sich.  
"Sag mir was los ist..."  
  
Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Goku grimmig an.  
"Du bist nicht bei der Sache..."  
  
Der Son grinste und schmiegte seine Wange wie ein Kätzchen an die des   
Prinzen.  
"Ich würde lieber was anderes machen..." Schnurrte er und gab ihm   
einen demonstartiv geräuschvollen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Augen   
strahlten Vegeta fröhlich an, so dass dieser seine Energie herabsetzte   
und das Supersaiyajin-Level verließ.  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
Goku lachte und sah ihn an.  
"Was noch?"  
  
Murrend wandte Vegeta sich um.  
"Ich werde das Weib umbringen."   
  
"Wen denn? Bulma oder Chichi?"  
  
"Am liebsten beide!!"  
  
Breit grinsend drückte Goku seinen Prinzen an sich und wuschelte ihm   
verspielt durch die abstehenden schwarzen Haare.  
"Was hat denn die ´Blauhaarige Frau´ wieder schlimmes getan? Sag´s dem   
guten Goku."   
  
Vegeta starrte ihn finster an.  
"Dieses Weib raubt mir den letzten Nerv!! Nur, weil ihr nichts mehr   
einfällt, geht sie mir mächig auf den Wecker!! Letzte Nacht hat sie   
mich aus dem Bett getrommelt, um mir tausend bescheuerte Idee   
vorzubeten!!"  
  
Goku lächelte ihn besänftigend an.  
"Na, so schlimm kann das nicht sein."  
  
"Es interessiert mich aber einen DRECK!!"  
"Aber Geta-chan---"  
"Nichts ´Aber Geta-chan´!"  
  
Der Son sah ihn verwirrt an. Vegetea grinste dämonisch und zog Goku am   
Nacken zu sich herunter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.  
"Hör zu, Kakarott."  
  
Dieser nickte neugierig und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Vegeta   
knurrte.  
"Ich werde heute bei dir einziehen, als bring dein Weib um."  
  
Einen Augenblick blickte Son Goku den Prinzen irritiert an.  
"Wie-du..??"  
  
"Bring dein niedriges Erdenweib um!"  
  
Goku brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Vegeta nur dazu   
veranlasste laut um Ruhe zu schreien.  
"KAKAROTT!! TREIB`S NICHT ZU WEIT!! ICH BIN DER PRINZ DER--!!"  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung legten sich Goku´s Lippen auf die des anderen   
Saiyajins und küssten ihn hungrig. Die Hände Vegeta´s krallten sich in   
den Stoff von Goku´s Gi, er küsste ihn hart zurück.  
  
"Geta-chan--" Keuchte Son Goku, doch Vegeta schnitt ihm das Wort ab,   
erhaschte erneut seine Lippen.  
  
"Still." Erwiderte er zwischen Küssen, bis Goku schließlich atemlos   
den Kuss brach und nach Luft schnappte.  
Vegeta grinste.  
"Du bist in jeder Hinsicht aus der Übung."  
  
Lächelnd legte Goku seine Arme um Vegeta und knabberte an seinem Hals.  
"Such Bulma doch die Dragonballs, dann kann sie sich was wünschen und   
dein Problem ist gelöst." Flüsterte er und sah ihm dann fest in die   
Augen.  
  
Vegeta knurrte wieder.  
"Hängst du so sehr an deiner schreienden Frau??"  
  
Goku kicherte und schmiegte sich an den Prinzen.  
"Ich töte nicht gern, das weißt du doch, Geta-chan."  
  
  
~~~~* Fortsetzung folgt ***  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Na, Niniel, wie findest du´s bisher?? Eigentlich  
ist ja noch nichts groß passiert, aber mein Plot ist  
umfangreicher, als man jetzt sehen kann. ^^ Bisschen  
dramatisch wird´s ja auch noch. ^.-  
  
C&C wär sehr lieb. ^-^  
  
Mi Su ^.~  
  
So, hier jetzt der Songtext:  
  
So you say, that you can´t go on  
Love left you crying  
And you say, all your hope is gone  
Once *???* trying  
  
What you need is a *??*/health in faith  
Shake off the/those sad blues  
*?????????????* OH  
  
Loving is a sign as it seems in hole  
´cause  
Someday you´ll left the *???*  
Someday you´ll left the hate  
Somehow you´ll get through the heartbreak  
Somehow you can get through the rain  
  
When I push you through the fire  
When I push you to the test  
Nothing kills a broken heart like  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
If you think your world is over  
Baby just remember this  
Nothing heals a broken heart  
More than time, love and tenderness  
  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
Huhu  
  
I understand how you´re feeling now  
And what you´ve been through  
But your world´s gonna turn around  
So baby don´t you be blue  
  
All it takes is a little time  
To make it better  
The hurt won´t last forever  
OH  
  
And all your tears will all gonna dry in hole  
´cause  
Someday you´ll left the *???*  
Someday you´ll left the hate  
You may be down your love  
But baby then its looks gonna change  
  
When I push you through the fire  
When I push you to the test  
Nothing kills a broken heart like  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
If you think your world is over  
Baby just remember this  
Nothing heals a broken heart  
More than/like time, love and tenderness  
  
The hurting´s gone  
And that´s forever  
  
Oh Oh OH  
  
Time, love and tenderness ( time, love and tenderness )  
  
When I push you through the fire  
When I push you to the test  
Nothing/Something kills a broken heart like  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
If you think your world is over  
Baby just rememeber this  
Nothing heals/hears a broken heart  
More than/building time, love and tenderness  
  
Baby ( When I push you through the fire )  
  
Oh baby ( When I push you to the test )  
  
Nothing needs a ( needs a, just needs a) broken heart like  
  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
If you think your world is over  
  
( all you need ) Baby just remember this   
  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
Time, love and tenderness  
  
*ENDE*  
  
Und, kennt jemand den Sänger? Wahrscheinlich sind einige (oder viele)  
Textstellen falsch, aber ich hab den Kerl nicht so gut verstanden und   
mir selber irgendwie was überlegt. Ehrlich gesagt wunder ich mich   
schon die ganze Zeit, warum er anstatt "heals" öfter "kills" sagt.   
Macht doch keinen Sinn...Bei manchen Stellen steht ein /. Da weiß ich   
nicht welcher der beiden Ausdrücke richtig ist...*tropf*  
Bei dem Lied muss ich ständig heulen, besonders, wenn er "heartbreak"   
singt. *sniffles* Geht mir bei "Blurry" von Puddle of mudd genauso, da   
flenn ich das ganze Lied lang. ^^° 


	2. Teil 1

Titel: Time, Love and Tenderness - Für dich würde ich...sterben  
  
Teil: 1/?  
Autor: Ich. Mi Su  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu DB Z  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnung: Fluff   
Com   
Lime   
Angsty+Depri  
Mast ( *hüstel* Nur angedeutet...*blush* )  
Disclaimer: Siehe meine anderen Storys ( bin grad zu faul... )  
Pairings: Piccohan ; Vegoku   
  
Note: Und weiter geht´s! Hat ja lang genug gedauert...Gomen ne...*tropf*  
Note 2: Irgendwie mag ich es mehr, wenn Gohan bei Piccohan jünger ist. Was meint ihr?  
Note 3: Äh...bin ja gespannt, was die Gohan-chan-Fans sagen werden...*blush*  
Note 4: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis!!!!! *alle knuddl*  
  
Widmung: ganz allein für Niniel ^.- *knufflz*  
  
  
Time, Love and Tenderness - Für dich würde ich...sterben  
  
** 1 **  
  
  
Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als Piccolo noch etwas betäubt vom Schlaf die Augen öffnete. Gohan lag noch immer dicht an ihn gekuschelt und lächelte im Schlaf.  
Der Namekianer schaute ihn liebevoll an, die Augenringe des Junge waren schon zurückgegangen, man konnte sie kaum noch sehen.  
  
"Gohan..." Er drückte ihn an sich und küsste das wilde blonde Haar des Junge, dann die Stirn, die Wangen, den Hals..., bis Gohan plötzlich leise kicherte und ein Auge öffnete.  
  
Piccolo grinste ihn an, als er gähnte.  
"Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Son Gohan nickte und legte seine Arme um Piccolo´s muskulösen Nacken.  
"Hm...weil du da bist...Danke..." Flüsterte er und verbarg sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Namekianers.  
Dieser glitt mit seiner Hand unter das weiße T-Shirt des Jungen und streichelte die samtige helle Haut darunter, dass Gohan seufzte und einen Kuss auf seinen Hals platzierte.  
Piccolo beugte sich tiefer runter und gab dem Jungen einen langen Kuss, bevor er sich seinem Hals näherte, an ihm auf und ab knabberte, und dabei stetig an der Grenze von Schmerz und Lust blieb.  
Gohan stöhnte verhalten und legte seine Hände auf Piccolo´s Brust.  
  
"Du gehörst mir..." Piccolo´s warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr und ließ eine Gänsehaut über Gohan fahren.  
  
"...Ja..." Gohan wurde rot, als er seine Hände unter Piccolo´s Gi wandern ließ und drückte einen Kuss auf seine grüne Haut.  
  
Der Namekianer unterdrückte erfolglos ein leises Seufzen und hob das Gesicht des Jungen an, küsste ihn.  
"Das solltest du öfter machen..." Hauchte er mit tiefer Stimme.  
  
Gohan erzitterte bei dem Klang und klammerte seine Hände in den Stoff des Gi.  
"Piccolo..." Er keuchte und presste seine Stirn gegen dessen Schulter.  
  
Der Namekianer blinzelte, als er Gohans stark gerötete Wangen sah, und dieser fast gequält stöhnte.  
Verwundert blickte an dem Jungen in seinen Armen hinab.  
Er grinste und drückte ihn fester an sich.  
  
Gohans Augen weiteten sich und er stöhnte.  
  
Piccolo küsste den Jungen sanft und schmunzelte ihn dann amüsiert an.  
"Ich glaube...du hast da ein...´Problem´..."  
  
Mit benebeltem Blick starrte ihn Gohan eine Weile an, und wurde dann knallrot.  
"Piccolo!" Schüchtern sah er zur Seite.  
  
"Hm...Soll ich dir helfen?"  
"Piccolo!!" Rot wie eine Tomate drehte sich der Junge um und hopste vom Bett.  
"Bin...bin gleich wieder da..." Murmelte er verlegen und verschwand hastig im Bad.  
  
Piccolo grinste und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und wartete.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit glühenden Wangen stand Gohan an die geschlossene Badtür gelehnt und atmete heftig ein und aus.  
Ihm war das alles ziemlich peinlich...Vor Piccolo war ihm das noch nie passiert...  
Er starrte an sich herab und schluckte schwer.  
"Verdammt..."  
  
Er schloss seine Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
Etwas beunruhigt wandte Piccolo seinen Blick zur Badtür. Der Junge war nun schon ziemlich lang dadrin, eine Viertelstunde war längst um...  
  
Als er jedoch ein gedämpftes Keuchen hörte, schmunzelte er.  
Irgendwann würde ER ihn dazukriegen...  
  
~*~  
  
Ausser Atem sah Gohan angeekelt auf seine beschmierte Hand.  
"Jetzt bin ich ganz...dreckig..." Murrte er und stieg letztendlich unter die Dusche und stellte die Brause an.  
Seufzend ließ er das warme Wasser seinen Körper entlang perlen und rieb sich ordentlich mit Seife ein, bis seine Haut von Schaum übersät war.  
  
Er spülte diesen rasch wieder ab und trat aus der Dusche...und starrte wie gebannt auf den großen Spiegel auf der rechten Seite des Bads.  
Einen Moment blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und sah hinein, bis er sich ihm näherte und seine Hand das kühle Glas berührte.  
  
Ungläubig schaute er auf sein Spiegelbild.  
"Warum liebt er mich...?" Flüsterte er.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo setzte sich ungeduldig auf.  
  
Was trieb der Junge so lange dort??  
  
~*~  
  
Deprimiert sah Gohan seinen Körper im Spiegel an und strich über seine Haut.  
"Warum liebt er mich?..."  
  
Er seufzte leise und trat ein Stück näher an den Spiegel heran.  
"Ich bin viel zu klein...mein Körper ist ganz schmal und langweilig..."  
  
Seine Hände legten sich auf das Glas.  
"Ich sehe aus, wie ein kleines Baby..."  
  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den Spiegel.  
"Warum liebt er mich...??"  
  
~*~  
  
Inzwischen war Piccolo aufgestanden und stand vor der Tür zum Bad. Er klopfte einmal, aber es kam keine Antwort.  
"Gohan?"  
  
//Was hat er?//  
  
~*~  
  
Vorsichtig löste sich der Junge von dem gläserenen Objekt und starrte sein Ebenbild an.  
Er wirkte so zerbrechlich und klein...warum liebte ihn Piccolo bloß?  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan, ich komm jetzt rein!" Rief der Namekianer und öffnete die Tür.  
Verwundert blickte er sich um, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Gohan wie im Trance vor dem Spiegel stehend vorfand.  
Der Junge berührte sich, aber schien wie gelähmt.  
  
"Gohan?" Er ging auf ihn zu, und Son Gohan drehte sich erst um, als er Piccolo´s Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
"...?..." Er sah ihn still an.  
  
Der Namekianer seufzte und hockte sich vor ihn, zog den Jungen zu sich.  
"Was machst du denn? Stehst nackt vor dem Spiegel und siehst dich an..."  
  
Gohan murmelte ein leises "Piccolo", woraufhin dieser ein Handtuch herbeizauberte und den Jungen trocken rubbelte.  
Als er damit fertig war, zauberte er ihm noch ein Paar Boxers auf den Körper.  
Gohan´s Haut war zu warm für mehr.  
"Komm her." Er setzte sich auf den Boden und zog Gohan in seinen Schoß.  
  
Der Junge schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und schloss die Augen, als sich Piccolo´s Arme um ihn legten.  
"Liebst du mich...?"  
  
"...Ja." Der Namekianer blickte auf den blonden Schopf des Jungen.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte der Oberteufel.  
//Warum??//  
"Weil..." Mit einem Seufzen hielt er Gohan fester.  
"Erst durch dich habe ich erfahren, was Gefühle sind..."  
  
"Darum...?"  
  
Piccolo lächelte leicht und nahm Gohan´s Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund.  
"Dummerchen..."  
  
"Warum dann?"  
  
"Weil...du mein kleiner Engel bist...Ohne dich wäre ich nicht das, was ich heute bin. Ich wär ein kaltherziger Bastard geworden, aber wegen dir...wegen dir kenne ich Liebe. Ich liebe alles an dir..."  
Er sah ihn fast verträumt an und streichelte über die weiche Wange des Jungen.  
"Deine Naivität...deine großen strahlenden Augen, dein weiches Haar..."  
Er küsste ihn.  
"...dein gutes Herz...dein fröhliches Lachen..."  
Wieder ein sanfter Kuss.  
"Ich liebe dich...weil du mich liebst..." Flüsterte er und sah ihn an.  
"Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben...Gohan..."  
  
Die Augen des Jungen begannen zu zittern und er warf sich schließlich schluchzend in die wärmeden Arme Piccolo´s.  
"Es...es tut mir leid..."  
"Ist schon okay..." Piccolo drückte ihn eng an sich und seine Lippen strichen liebevoll über die feuchten Wangen des Jungen.  
"Hör auf zu weinen..."  
  
Gohan schluchzte nur lauter und klammerte sich weinend an ihn.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kakarott, komm zurück ins Bett und mach das verdammte Fenster zu!" Knurrte Vegeta von unter den Decken und steckte seinen Kopf fest in die großen Kissen.  
  
"Hm..." Besorgt starrte Son Goku den Sonnenaufgang an und lehnte sich weiter über das Fensterbrett.  
  
Eine kühle Brise huschte durch das Zimmer und streifte über Vegetas nackte Schulter, dass dieser die dicke Decke fest über und um sich zog, und sich in der Wärme einmummelte.  
"Kakarott!!" Knirschte er und sah wütend auf dessen Rücken.  
  
Der Son drehte sich nun endlich um und lächelte breit, als er auf das Bett schaute.  
Von dem Prinzen waren nur noch die abstehenden Haare und dessen dunkle Augen zu sehen.  
"Das sieht aber gemütlich aus!" Meinte er freudig und krabbelte auf das flauschige Bett und wollte die Decke anheben, um sich herunter zulegen.  
Aber Vegeta grummelte und drückte die vielen Decken enger an sich.  
"Jetzt ist es zu spät. Wenn du die Decken wegnimmst wird mir kalt, und das will ich nicht! Also geh woanders hin!"  
Der Prinz drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
Goku blinzelte und schmiegte sich dann grinsend von hinten an seine umhüllte Form.  
"Hm...schön..." Murmelte er und schlang seine Arme um den anderen Saiyajin.  
  
"Kakarott..." Murrte der Prinz und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg böse an.  
"Geh weg von mir, ich bin sauer!!"  
  
Goku kicherte und schmiegte sich noch mehr an.  
"Aber das ist schön..." Brabbelte er lächelnd. "Und wenn ich unter den Decken wäre, wär´s sogar noch schöner..." Füge er zwinkernd hinzu.  
  
"...Idiot..." Knurrte der Prinz und hob die Decke einige Zentimeter nach oben, schaute aber in eine völlig andere Richtung.  
  
Strahlend stieg der Jüngere hinein in die wohlige Wärme und kuschelte sich verschmust an den inzwischen heißen Körper des anderen Saiyajins.  
Son Goku schnurrte, selbst als ihm Vegeta einen bitterbösen Glare schickte.  
"Kakarott...ich warne dich...hör auf damit...!!!"  
  
Wieder kicherte Goku und schnupperte fröhlich an Vegeta´s schwarzem Haar.  
"Hey, das ist gut...Was ist das für ein Shampoo?" Fragte er lächelnd und schlang seine Arme noch viel enger um Vegeta.  
"Geta-chan..." Murmelte er glücklich und schloss die Augen.  
  
Vegeta sah stirnrunzelnt in das friedliche Gesicht des Saiyajins und seufzte leise, als er sich letztendlich an dessen Brust lehnte.  
"...Du bist wirklich ein Idiot...Kakarott..."  
  
Son Goku lächelte nur.  
  
  
~~~~* Fortsetzung folgt ***  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Hach, das hat Spaß gemacht. ^.- Wie findet  
ihr´s? *zu Niniel schau* Hm?  
Der Piccohan-Teil ist etwas anders geworden,  
als ich eigentlich wollte, aber dafür bin  
ich aber mit den Vegoku Teil sehr zufrieden, der   
ist mir nebenbei eingefallen, als ich versucht hab  
mehr Seiten hinzukriegen. ^.^  
  
Hab euch alle lieb!! *Herzchen verteil*  
  
Kommis, kudasai~iiii!!!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
